Sávra
Switzerland launched their ark ship into the deep expanse of space. there target the Pleiades Star Crustier History Arrival the ark ship arrived at around 53 AE, Colonial Expansion there is now a space elevator that connects Sávra and Skóni know as the hub this is were all visiting ships must dock and trades are made. Geography Sávra a lush Planet covered in swamps and jungles end rain-forests Untamed and unafraid of mankind the jungles are filled with horrifying monsters The Reptilian and insectoid nature. the moon and Planet are in a synchronized orbit. The planet and moon always face each other at the same spot therefore large mountains have formed on either side. the colonists established based on the top of the mountain on the planet surface. Climate hot and humid temperatures range from 80 to 120 degrees fahrenheit the storms seem to never stop they just move across the planet forever growing and shrinking over time. Biodiversity Flora trees make up most of the biomass they dominate the landscape ferns and shrubs fill is the gaps many of the tree are fire proof due to the constant barrage of lightning strikes Fauna much is still unknown about animal life on Sávra but we know that it is ruled by arthropods and reptiles with a few know amphibians. there are also what can only be decided as colossi they lie dormant for years and wake up only to feed. Sávra's roll in the galactic economy Government Sávra is ruled by the matriarch she is the dissident of the most "pure" Sávaryan female. This is a Theocracy the High born are seen as direct dissidents of there god Bokrug. There are counsel members that represent each economic group farmers, bigness owners, etc. this counsel deals with most of the minor problems that arise and advise the Matriarch on major ones. the breaking of laws is intolerable. Even minor offenders are usually exiled the jungles of Sávra. Major offenders are put to death and mummified this is believed to trap there souls in there body for all eternity. the process of mummification is as fallows. The corpse of or in the case of a heretic a living prisoner is placed in a vat of special tree sap. When heated and then cooled this sap hardens into amber very quickly as long as the amber stays intact the body will never decay. prisoner as they are call serve out a predetermined amount of time within the amber and are then allowed go to the after life heretic are never released. Sense Sávaryan see Sávra as the promised land they send there none mummified dead there in respect. States and territories Sávaryan's clam the Pleiades star cluster as there territory Foreign relations Sávra is territorial and reclusive and usually dose not get invalid in other nations with out political benefit for its self but if befriended can be a wondrous ally. Demographics Population 3 billion Religion raise of Theocracy in the chaos of the Scale Phage a religious group calling them selves The Thuum'ha sprung up worshiping the patient zero seeing him has a as a Messiah. they believed he had brought an evolutionary advantage to the people. they killed all who opposed them along with anyone without scales remaining. there influence grew and appointed the most beautiful woman among them to rule. Health above average Education minimalist your taught what you need to know nothing more . teleportation The teleportation pad was an extremely dangerous piece of equipment. it had a 25% fatality rate it also caused cancer in most people who used it more than once. The Outpost was a volunteer position and in order to save on fuel they use the teleportation pad to travel from the moon to the planet and vice-versa. The Scale Phage. A man occupying the Sávra base was scheduled to return to Skóni on his return trip they did not clear the pad. there had been a small reptile that has been sleeping on the pad about the size of the average newt here on Earth.during the teleportation they became fused the Lizard Had become a tumor inside of him it had died instantaneously. with the ADV(anti disease virus) still active in the genetics of the colonists it had mutated his entire body fussing his DNA completely with this lizard that new strain of the virus then spread to most of the inhabitants many died from the mutation but through the years those mutations had become stabilized. The sávaryan navy any incursion on the Pleiades Star Custer without permission ends in death their ships possess stealth technology and typically fire direct energy weapons. Every modern ship has a self-sustaining ecosystem in it the ships can be adrift in space for months if not years. The only real restriction is the mind of the crew. The majority of the Star Custer is patrolled by drones